It's Only Cheating If You Get Caught
by pagetsgirl94
Summary: Emily is sleeping with a man who is spoken for but insists that he is not cheating, after all it's only cheating if you get caught. Who is the mystery man? *So the man will be revealed eventually and his identity isn't meant to be difficult, after all it can really only be two people. I just thought it was a cute idea to start it this way Anyway, I hope you enjoy.* I don't own CM.
1. Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss walked through the glass doors of the BAU extra early on a Monday morning and walked towards her desk. On her way she looked up at Hotch's office and smiled. It didn't matter how early she got to work he was always there before her.

She quickly got settled at her desk, taking out some of the neglected files she had brought home that weekend but didn't bother to do. By the time the other members of the team began arriving Emily was busy working away.

Rossi arrived first and said hello as he passed her desk on the way to his office.

Ten minutes later Emily heard Morgan and Spencer arrive together. As they approached their desks next to hers she discovered that they were talking about some sports game. They said hello to her and continued on to the break room to get some coffee.

JJ came in ten minutes late, quickly walking past Emily's desk on the way to Hotch's office saying something about Henry being sick from too much birthday cake. Before Emily could respond she was gone.

She nervously surveyed the office around her. Everyone was busy talking to other coworkers and getting ready to start their day. No one seemed to notice anything different about her.

She let of a sigh of relief. She didn't know why she was so nervous all of the sudden. She had been doing this for almost four months and nobody suspected a thing. The best profilers in the world had no idea what was going on so why would they suddenly all know?

Maybe it was because of her strange behavior and Henry's 1st birthday party. Emily knew she wasn't acting like herself but she couldn't help it, it was him.

He made her melt into a puddle by his feet. He could make her do anything he wanted and his voice made her weak in the knees.

On Friday JJ had told her teammates that she was having a party for Henry on Saturday and they were all invited. The next day Emily had finished her Saturday errands early so she decided to go to JJ's house early. When she arrived there were a few of JJ's family members and most of the team already there. Guess she wasn't as early as she thought.

She put down the present she brought and placed it on the table next to the others before she grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked outside to see everyone.

She surveyed the back yard. Hotch had brought Jack over early so him and Henry could play longer. Haley was talking with Garcia and JJ near the kids. Will was talking to JJ's mother and Hotch, Derek and Spencer were sitting down with a few beers watching the kids from a distance. Emily couldn't see Rossi but she knew he wasn't far.

When everyone saw her Emily heard lots of hi's and hellos coming from all directions. JJ walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm glad you came." JJ said smiling at her best friend.

"Of course I came! Why wouldn't I?" Emily asked.

"I know things have been a little weird between you and –" JJ started before Emily cut her off by saying.

"JJ lets not talk about that right now. Today isn't about me." She said smiling at JJ.

"Ok." JJ said giving up on trying to get any information out of Emily. "Come over with me and talk to the girls."

"I'll be over in a minute I just want to say hi to the team and your mother first."

JJ nodded as they went their separate ways.

Emily went over to the boys and said hi and easily fell into the conversation. They talked about meaningless things and soon Will and JJ's mother approached them. Emily hugged JJ's mother and smiled at Will and the group continued to talk.

After a while Emily excused herself to get another beer.

As she walked away she could feel his eyes on her and it made her legs feel like jello.

When she got to the kitchen she could hear quick footsteps approaching her. She turned towards the footsteps and saw him in the doorway staring at her. Her heart started to beat a little faster as he slowly walked towards her.

When he got close enough he pulled her to him by the waist into a passionate kiss. Heat ran threw Emily's body quickly, completely overwhelming her. She moaned into the kiss and leaned on the counter, not trusting her legs to keep her up.

Emily broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. His deep breathing matched hers and she could see nothing but lust in his eyes.

"We need to talk." He said in his deep voice that always seemed to make her melt. "Now."

Emily nodded quickly still trying to recover from the kiss. He grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs and into one of the dark guest rooms.

He closed the door and grabbed Emily by the waist again and pressed her against him. She moaned when she felt his hardness against her. This seemed to get him going because he pushed her hard against the nearest wall causing her to gasp as he started kissing her neck frantically.

She moaned and started grinding herself on him, desperately needing some friction. They both forgot where they were.

Emily started unbuttoning his pants and he did the same to her. His pants fell around his ankles and Emily's hand immediately went to stroke him through his boxers causing him to moan loudly.

It wasn't until they heard footsteps that they stopped what they were doing.

They stayed perfectly still, Emily's hand still on his covered erection and his still on the button of her dark jeans. They tried to control their breathing as best they could and both let out a sigh of relief when they heard the bathroom door close and lock.

"What the hell are we doing?" Emily whispered still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I really do need to talk to you but I got distracted because you're so damn sexy." He whispered looking at her with lust in his eyes.

He kissed her quickly before moving away slightly so he could pull up his pants and button them again. Emily buttoned her pants again and waited for him to say something.

Finally he said "I don't think I can do this anymore." Even though the room was dark Emily could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What?" She asked him surprised. "Was it something I did?"

"No, no don't ever think that baby. You're perfect like always."

Emily was glad it was dark as she blushed. "Then what's wrong? I thought things between us were going good."

"Things between us are great it's my family that's the problem. My wife is starting to notice that I'm staying late at work and not coming home and it's starting to affect our marriage. It wouldn't matter if we got divorced before but now we have a son."

"I know." Emily agreed sadly.

"Even people at work are noticing. You and I work around some very smart people and I'm impressed we got away with this for so long but I think we need to end it before someone finds out."

"I knew this day would come. Do you really think we can just stop?" Emily asked.

"I don't know but we have to try." He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Emily I can't lose my family, I almost did and I never want to go through that again. Please understand."

"Of course I understand but that doesn't mean I like it. But I also don't want to break up a family for my own selfish reasons." Emily sighed. "It was nice while it lasted." She said offering him a sad smile.

"It was awesome. You're fucking hot." He said laughing breathlessly.

"You're so romantic it hurts sometimes." She sighed looking up at him.

"We better get back to the party before someone notices we're gone."

Emily nodded. "Goodbye." She whispered kissing him quickly before leaving.

She knew it wasn't really goodbye because she would be seeing him downstairs at the party in a few minutes but it was goodbye to four months of passion between them. She knew it was time to end things but it still sucked.

Emily returned to the backyard and went over to talk with JJ and her mother as if nothing happened. A few minutes later out of the corner of her eye she saw him come from the house and go over to the guys.

The party ended a few hours later and everyone had a good time especially the kids. There was a sea of presents and a huge cake that JJ and Garcia had made after work the day before.

People left slowly and soon it was just Garcia and Emily left. The three girls cleaned up a bit and then sat around the kitchen table with a glass of wine each.

"That was a great party. I think Henry had fun today." Emily said as they sat down.

"Did you see how much cake he ate?" Garcia laughed causing JJ and Emily to laugh to.

"I hope he doesn't get sick and hopefully he's not to high on sugar to sleep tonight. Will and I both need to sleep." JJ said.

"Yeah it's been a long day for both of you. But enough about Henry, lets get to the gossiping." Garcia said excitedly.

The three women smiled at each other and started to gossip like a bunch of teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, I really ****appreciate****them. HOWEVER, rude comments (negative or not) will be deleted. I will not tolerate people being rude or ****demanding****things from me. It's alright to have different ****opinions****but there are many ways to express them nicely and ****respectively. **

**This is my story and I will write it how I see fit. Everything is written the way it is for a reason and I would appreciate it if everyone would just be patient and wait for further explanation in future chapters.**

**That being said I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, sorry it's a little short but it's just setting things up a bit. I will try get another chapter up soon.**

After about an hour Will came into the kitchen and announced that he had finally got Henry to go to sleep.

Emily looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 11:00pm. JJ offered to give her a ride home and Emily agreed knowing she had drank way too much to be able to drive.

Garcia was staying over at JJ's house because she was in the middle of a big fight with Kevin.

Emily said goodbye to Henry, Will and Garcia before grabbing her purse and leaving with JJ.

They got in JJ's car, pulled out of the driveway and started on the 20-minute drive to Emily's apartment.

"Thank you for driving me home." Emily said once they started driving.

"No problem. The last thing I need is for you to get into an accident on the way home. Will and I will drive your car to your house tomorrow morning."

"There's no hurry, I will probably have a terrible hangover tomorrow." Emily said groaning. Although her head didn't hurt yet she knew it would soon.

"I wish I could come over and take care of you but I can't I have to go to the office." JJ started.

"No JJ I'm fine I don't need anyone to take care of m-" Emily started before JJ cut her off.

"Oh I know! I could get Will to come over and take care of you in the morning. He doesn't have to work until the afternoon. It's perfect!" JJ said happily.

Emily replied. "JJ I really don't need anyone to take care of me. I'm a big girl I think I can handle a little hangover."

"It wouldn't hurt to have someone there, besides if he gets annoying you can just tell him to leave."

"Fine." Emily said reluctantly.

"Great! I'll tell Will to go to your house in your car and I will ask Garcia to take care of Henry."

"Great." Emily said her voice thick with sarcasm.

They rode the rest of the drive in comfortable silence until JJ pulled up to Emily's apartment building.

"I'll text you later and tell you the final details. I have to go to the office really quick first though so you might not get it until tomorrow." JJ said.

"Your going to office now? It's after 11, will they even let you in?" Emily asked, not really caring.

"Yeah, Hotch mentioned something about going to the office after he dropped Jack off."

"Of course Hotch is at the office." Emily laughed causing JJ to laugh as well. "Anyway thanks for the ride home JJ." Emily said as she opened the door and got out.

"Anytime." JJ said smiling.

Emily slowly walked up to the doors of her apartment. The doorman opened the door for her and said hello. She offered him a small smile and walked to the elevators.

She pressed the button and waited for the elevator doors to open. When they opened she walked in and pressed the button that had a big 4 on it. The door closed slowly and Emily was thankful that she was alone because her head had started to hurt, probably from the light.

She could barely concentrate but somehow she still managed to feel bad. She knew it wasn't her head that was making her feel like crap but she could blame it on that. What was really making her feel bad was the fact that she had spent the whole day with her lover's wife acting like nothing was happening behind the scenes. She felt like trash and there was nothing she could do to make herself feel better.

She walked into her apartment with her hand pressed on her forehead. She walked into the bathroom got some Advil and walked into her room. She took off her dress and crawled into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Meanwhile, JJ was at the office getting a file that she could finish during breakfast the next day.

"Hey JJ. What are you doing here?" Hotch asked as he turned off the light in his office.

"I just dropped off Emily and I thought I would get this file to finish in the morning." JJ replied holding up the file for him to see.

"Is Emily ok?" Hotch asked, wondering why Emily couldn't drive home herself.

"Emily's fine she just drank too much again." JJ smiled. She knew her best friends pain wasn't anything to smile at but she couldn't help it, it was like Emily would never learn.

Hotch nodded, holding back a smile.

"I told her I was getting Will to go over to her apartment tomorrow to take care of her but I don't know if he can now. I just remembered his mother's in town."

"Well if he can't take care of her I can. Jack is with Haley's parents for the day so my schedule is mostly open." Hotch said double-checking his phone to make sure he had no plans.

"Thanks Hotch I will call you tomorrow if we need you." JJ said as she started walking out the doors.

"Anytime." Hotch said, letting a small smile appear on his face for a half a second.

JJ went home and talked things over with Will, texted Emily and then went to sleep.

**AN 2: My replies to the non-rude comments: (yes, there were a few if you can believe it)**

**Ayaa: You seem pretty sure it's Hotch, I guess we'll have to wait and see ;)**

**1st Guest: I guess we will have to wait and see which one it is,****I hope you like this chapter (:**

**Lorelei Dream: Thank you for the support, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you ****like****this chapter. And by the way I love your name, it's pretty.**

**2nd Guest: I don't really like Haley either, but that doesn't mean it's Hotch ;) Thanks for the review.**

**Lexie4MP: I'm glad you liked it! I'm guessing the MP in your name stands for Morgan and Prentiss? I too board the Demily ship every now and then. I hope you like this chapter. **

**3rd Guest: It's nice that you don't seem to mind if it's Will or Hotch, that's awesome. You're like me, I personally don't care who Emily is paired with as long as she's in it. I hope you like this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so so so sorry this is so late. Lot's of stuff have been going on the past couple days. I was supposed to get this chapter out on Monday or Tuesday but due to medical complications I almost died. I apologize but I haven't been feeling the best. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and again sorry for the wait. **

Emily woke up and groaned her head pounding louder then any drum she had ever heard. She reached for the Advil she put on her nightstand the night before and swallowed it with a mouthful of stale water. She looked at the clock and it was 9:30am. She looked at her phone and saw two new messages.

The first one said: I'm on my way. Is the spare key still in the light?

Emily looked at the text with wide eyes. She didn't remember much of last night or how she even got home so she didn't know why was he coming over. Didn't they agree to stop seeing each other?

She looked at the second text and it was from JJ. She explained what was going on and Emily sighed out of relief and crawled back under the covers.

She started to fall asleep again when she heard her front door unlock, open, close and relock. She heard him walking around a bit downstairs and heard dishes clinking around. A minute later he was walking up the stairs slowly. She felt like she could hear every move he was making.

Suddenly it was quiet. She couldn't hear him walking anymore so she looked over towards the door and saw him standing there.

"Hello." He said quietly as he looked towards the bed where Emily lay tangled up in the sheets.

"Hi." Emily mumbled innocently.

There was thick tension in the room. Emily watched him as he stood in the doorway and she wanted nothing more then for him to take her against that door but she knew he couldn't, they agreed not to do that anymore.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him quietly, her face half under the covers.

"Do you have any clothes on?" He asked.

Emily rolled her eyes and sat up pulling the sheets with her. "I asked you first." She smirked raising an eyebrow at him.

"JJ told me to come take care of you." He paused. "So I came over."

"I'm fine really. I don't need anyone to take care of me." Emily said quickly as he started to walk towards the bed slowly. "Besides we both know this is dangerous." He stood at the end of the bed and removed his jacket and slipped off his shoes. "We can't. We both agreed we wouldn't."

He kept removing his clothes until he was left in his boxers. Emily gave it one last go. "Please leave, I can take care of myself."

"JJ told me to take care of you and I intend on doing that." He said as he climbed up the bed and hovered over her. "Now I don't think you answered my question Emily. Do you have any clothes on?"

He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her cheek. He smelled so good, she closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. This man could drive her crazy without even touching her.

"Why don't you find out?" She whispered.

He pulled away from her a little causing Emily to open her eyes. She looked in his eyes and all she could see was lust.

She pulled his head back down to her and kissed him hard. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she wanted him so badly.

He immediately kissed her back. She opened her mouth and moaned when his tongue started to battle hers. Her moaning drove him wild. He loved hearing her moan, whimper and scream in bed but he loved that he was the reason she was making those noises more.

He lifted his chest off her so he could pull the blanket down to reveal her perfect breasts. He pulled away to look at her.

She had no makeup on, her hair was messy and her breasts were out and begging for his attention. This is what he missed, he realized. He missed waking up to her like this. She looked so beautiful and she didn't even realize it.

"Stop staring." Emily said quietly pulling him from his thoughts.

"I can't, you look so perfect right now."

"You're just saying that because I'm naked." She said, smirking up at him.

"So you don't have any clothes on." He said raising an eyebrow at her. "See it wasn't a hard question to answer."

Emily rolled her eyes at him and said. "Just shut up and fuck me."

He groaned. "You have a filthy mouth." He said as he kissed a path from her neck to her breasts.

"You know you love it." Emily gasped as he bit down on her nipple.

Emily groaned impatiently, she was not in the mood for slow and sweet and he knew it.

"Hurry up." She whined.

"I want to take my time." He said knowing he had complete control over her.

"Fuck you." She breathed as he stopped her hand from touching him.

"Don't worry sweetheart you will soon." He replied smirking.

"Not soon enough." She countered.

"Good things come to those who wait."

She sighed dramatically and he just laughed breathlessly and returned his focus to her breasts.

He was really testing her sanity today. He seemed to take some pity on her and moved to her toned stomach.

"Fuck this." Emily said as she finally decided to do something.

With greater difficulty then she thought she managed to push him away from her and sat up.

She bit her lip because she knew he loved it, it distracted him long enough for her to push him on his back.

She sat on his thighs him and smirked up at him when he gasped as she went straight for his boxers.

"Someone's in a hurry." He said amused.

Emily managed to push his boxers down enough to reveal his cock. Her mouth instantly watered and she let out a small unconscious moan.

"Waiting for an invitation?" He teased.

Emily looked up from his dick and smiled at him. It was time for her to tease him.

She gently wrapped her hand around his dick and started to move it slowly up and down. His head feel back on the pillow and he groaned softly. She bit her lip and took her other hand and brushed her fingers across her clit

"It's been almost a week, who's idea was it to give this up?" He moaned, staring at the ceiling.

He let out a loud groan when he looked up at her and saw her touching herself. She must have hit the right spot he decided because she let out small gasp and kept her mouth open and closed her eyes, her breathing starting to increase. "Baby you're driving me crazy." He moaned.

She opened her eyes and let out a breathy moan and said. "It's a taste of your own medicine."

"Fuck." She moaned, increasing the pressure on her clit. Emily increased the tempo of both of her hands, staring into his eyes letting out a loud moan as she came.

He watched in amazement. "That was so sexy baby." He grabbed her hand making her stop stroking him. "But you have to stop or this party will be over before it starts."

"What's the hurry? We do have all day you know." She smiled the biggest smile he saw since he arrived.

"True." He replied as he smiled back at her. "It's been a while since we had the whole day together, hasn't it?"

"I think in the beginning we did, when your wife wasn't so suspicious and you told her you had to work all day Sunday." Emily said looking down at her hands.

She didn't want to talk about his wife, her friend. She didn't like the fact that he was cheating on her friend with her. She didn't like being reminded of this and she certainly didn't like being reminded of this when her hand was wrapped tightly around his dick.

"Hey." He said softly, lifting up her chin until she was looking into his eyes. "Let's not talk about her right now, I've got someone to take care of."

She gave him a weak smile and then nodded.

"I'll make you feel good baby, don't worry about it."

He grabbed her hips and pulled her up and positioned himself under her. He teased her entrance with the head of his dick until she was squirming.

He knew better then to wait for her to beg because he knew she wouldn't, she would feel to guilty. He inched the head of his dick into her and started moving slowly.

Emily knew he was teasing her and she didn't appreciate it. She controlled her breathing, letting out little gasps and moving her hips trying to get him to go deeper, but he wouldn't.

He slipped another inch into her depths. She realized she was quickly losing control and her breathy gasps became louder and more needy. She opened her mouth and mumbled something.

"What'd you say baby?" He gasped back at her, it taking everything he had to not slam her down on his dick.

"Please." She begged quietly, closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

"What did you say?" He asked again, shocked at what she said and stopping his movements inside her.

"Please baby, please don't stop. Pound into me, make me forget about life and the guilt. Fuck me please. Now! " She begged, her voice breaking as she talked.

She was surrendering he realized. He understood that she must feel bad. She was basically the definition of twofaced, but then again so was he.

He looked into her eyes and kissed her softly. He pulled away and slammed her down on his dick.

"Fuck!" Emily screamed, her head falling back.

He smirked at her, his ego boosting as she moaned. This was his favorite part. The first time he plunged his dick into her and hearing her scream for him.

He continued at a fast pace no longer wanting the slow and steady he had earlier.

"Fuck me. Fuck me." Emily kept repeating.

"I am." He replied cockily.

Emily took her hands and started massaging her boobs and pinching her nipples.

"Baby you are so fucking sexy right now."

She smiled at him and he realized that she wasn't sexist when she was playing with herself, screaming profanities or even screaming his name; she was sexiest when she was happy or at least pretending she was happy.

"Fuck you're so sexy."

She gasped and moaned out. "You said that already."

"Yeah and I'm going to keep saying it until it's not true. So I'm going to be saying it forever." He said as one hand left her hip and went to her breast. He squeezed and pinched at her nipple along with her.

Her heart swelled for a moment at his words until a mind-blowing orgasm took over her entire body. She braced her hands on his chest, not wanting to fall on him and arched her back. She let out a loud moan.

He slowed his thrusts slightly in an effort not to overwhelm her.

"Harder." She half moaned and half begged instantly, making him realize that she wanted to be overwhelmed and that he didn't need to slow down after she came like he did with his wife.

"Fuck! Harder." She begged again as he pounded into her harder.

"Faster, harder." Emily demanded again, louder this time.

He let out a strained moan and said "If I go any harder I'll split you in two baby."

"Do it." She gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Do it! Fuck me harder."

Always wanting to fulfill her requests he fucked her harder.

He felt himself nearing the edge and he knew that Emily was too. She didn't need any help nor did she want it as she snaked her hand down to her clit again and manipulated it.

She threw her head back and screamed. "Oh god! Fuck I'm coming!"

She tightened around him and he finally lost control.

"Goddamn!" He groaned as he came inside her again and again.

His orgasm triggered a powerful aftershock that made Emily cum again.

"Fuck!" She screamed arching her back again. "I can't stop coming all over your dick!"

"Don't ever stop baby." He moaned as her inner muscles squeezed him again.

Soon she came down from her high, opened her eyes, lowered her head and stared into his eyes. He stared right back at her.

She had her mouth slightly open, breathing hard with his half hard dick still deep inside her.

He waited to see what she would do next. For the first time in months he could honestly say that he didn't know what Emily Prentiss was thinking.

**AN2: **

**Lexie4MP: I'm glad you like the story so far, I hope this chapter didn't ****disappoint. I also like the fact that you are open to multiple pairings.**

**lexjl: OMG Rossi! I forgot about Rossi. Oh gosh, how did I manage to forget about one of the main characters! Well I can say this for sure, it's not Rossi. Anyway you're review put a smile on my face. Thank you for the support and the pick me up. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**rmpcmfan: In future chapters the circumstances around the cheating are explained. You seem sure you won't like Emily if she is sleeping with Will. I ask you to keep an open mind and maybe it might surprise you, it might not be Will.**

**Lorelei Dream: I'm glad you enjoy the story so far, I hope you keep liking it.**

**Sazzita: Unfortunately it's not Reid, sorry. He doesn't have a wife or son. I like Reid to, though. Maybe there's a story somewhere in my head with him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So this is it. Some of you have known the ****identity****of the mystery man since the beginning and others haven't. I know that some people are going to be ****disappointed****and that's understandable, I can't please everyone. If ****you****don't like the pairing then read something else. That being said, enjoy the final chapter of this part of the story!**

He watched her silently, not daring to move or speak, just waiting for Emily to do something. Anything.

Once she caught her breath she rolled off of him and got back underneath the covers.

"You woke me up too early and now you need to go away and let me sleep." She said from underneath the covers.

He let out a sigh of relief and kissed the top of her head before getting up. This was something she used to say a lot when he woke her up for morning sex or a blowjob.

He went down to her kitchen and started setting the table and making them breakfast.

Once downstairs he fried some eggs and starting thinking about their relationship. They had agreed that it would just be sex, no emotions and no serious future.

He had managed to keep his feelings for her to a minimum, after all he did have a wife and son. It wasn't like he didn't like Emily, he just didn't see a future with her.

It seemed harsh to him but this is what they agreed on months ago.

A few times he let his emotions get the better of him. For a couple weeks he would send her flowers all the time. First at the front desk of her apartment building, then on the floor in front of her apartment door, then delivered to her while she was home and finally to her at work.

That was the end of the line for Emily. After he sent flowers to her at work she freaked out at him. The whole day and for the rest of the week she had gotten constant teasing from Morgan, JJ and Garcia and to punish him she refused to have sex with him for a week.

Needless to say he stopped sending her flowers.

Of course there were other moments where he thought he might have feelings for her. Like when they would just stare into each other's eyes or the few times when he would come over and they wouldn't have sex and instead just watch movies and talk all night long.

He didn't know what to think anymore.

He had a perfect life with his wife and son but something was still pulling him towards Emily.

Like now for example. He had told her no more than 12 hours ago that they needed to end their relationship and yet he was the one that came crawling back to her. He was always the one to give in to her. She had never tried to end their relationship but then again she didn't have much to lose if anyone caught them.

He loved his wife more than anything in the world and he refused to think that he was cheating on her.

After all it's only cheating if you get caught.

Soon the eggs were done he put them on two plates and started the coffee, he knew that would get her up quick.

He made some toast while he waited for the coffee.

Emily smelled the coffee as soon as he started brewing it. So she found her underwear and put on a baggy button down shirt. She brushed her hair and decided not to button up the shirt.

By the time she made her way into the kitchen the coffee was done and the food he made was waiting for her.

"Hey babe." He said when he heard her come into the kitchen. He poured two cups of coffee and met Emily at the table.

"You look hot." He said looking her up and down before sitting down himself.

Emily rolled her eyes and mumbled thanks.

She didn't like being called hot very often. She felt like there was a time and a place for everything and while they were eating breakfast wasn't the time or the place.

"Sorry, I forgot." He apologized. "I think I need a few days to get back in the rhythm of things."

Emily nodded and continued to eat. "Don't worry I couldn't be mad at you after that amazing fuck."

"I wasn't too rough?"

"You weren't rough enough." Emily chuckled.

"I know you like it rough babe but not like that. Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing's wrong, nothing new anyway." Emily said pausing to sip her coffee. "I'm just confused because yesterday you were in a panic saying we needed to stop everything and today you waltz into my bedroom and start taking your clothes off. I just don't know what to think anymore."

"Well that makes two of us, I don't know what to do either." He sighed and stared at her waiting for her to say something to make everything better, she was good at that.

"We both know this isn't the first time we've tried to end things and I think we both know that we just can't end our amazing relationship." Emily said bluntly.

"Well we have to try I can't lose my family Emily, especially not because of a good fuck." He spat the words out at her before he realized what he was saying.

Emily stared at him for a second and without missing a beat got up from the table and started climbing the stairs to her room.

He sighed and got up after her "Babe stop. You know I didn't mean that!" He called after her at the bottom of the stairs.

Within the minute she came out of her room with some of his clothes, phone and keys and threw them at him.

"Come on Emily stop, I didn't mean what I said I'm just confused." He said quickly as he started picking up the things she threw at him.

She rose on eyebrow at him before walking over to the door, opening it and gesturing for him to leave without another word.

"Babe-"

Emily slammed the door shut and strode toward him. "No, don't babe me! You don't get to talk to me like that and then call me babe. You don't get to use me and turn me into a lying twofaced bitch and then call me babe. I can't believe you!" She yelled as she started pacing in front of him.

"You make me lie to my friends and you turned me into some sort of sex toy. Who do you think you are? I care about you and all you can say about me is that I'm a good fuck?! I could lose my job and my friends because you're oversexed and have no control over your dick!"

"Bab- Emily listen, I do care about you I just don't want to lose my family! We agreed that this would just be sex with no strings attached and I don't know about you but I'm seeing a lot of strings!"

"I'm sorry I can't have sex with people I don't care about." Emily took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I think you should go." She sighed walking over to the door and opening it again.

"It doesn't have to end like this, we just need to talk it out, like we always do."

"I think you should go." She repeated quietly looking at the floor.

"Babe please." He pleaded.

"Just leave Will." She said sternly.

Will started to leave but stopped in front of Emily. He opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him by saying "Go fuck your wife, not her best friend."

And with that he left without another word and for the first time in months Emily didn't know if she wanted him to come back.

**AN2: So there you have it! You may be asking ****yourself: Why the hell did you choose Will and not Hotch? And the truth is I was planning on it being Hotch but it was way too predictable and the Hotch/Prentiss ship was a little too crowded for my liking. Will/Emily pairing is just something different, which isn't always a bad thing. AND the reason I did not write in his southern accent is because if I did there would have been no mystery. If I wrote y'all, then y'all would have known right away that it was Will. **

**Anyway if you don't like the pairing then don't read it and don't read the continuation (which will be posted soon) and thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story, I really do appreciate it. **

**- Sarah **


End file.
